totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Stażyści
thumb|250px|right|Kanadyjski stażysta, testuje wyzwanie w [[Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich.]] Stażyści (ang. Interns) są zatrudniani przez Chrisa i producentów do pomocy przy produkcji spektaklu. Wykonują różnorodne zadania, takie jak testowanie wyzwań, wyszukiwanie informacji pomagających w konfigurowaniu wyzwania, a nawet usługiwanie Chris'owi. Od czasu do czasu Szef Hatchet jest zmuszony zostać stażystą przez Chrisa. W całej serii Totalnej Porażki, Chris często wspomina o tym, że stażyści doznają kontuzji, a niektórzy nawet umierają. Powtarzający gag w Totalnej Porażce polega na tym, że stażyści testują wyzwania, aby upewnić się, że jest ono wystarczająco bezpieczne, tylko po to, aby zginąć lub doznać poważnych obrażeń podczas testów. Niemniej jednak, Chris uzna to wyzwanie za bezpieczne, niezależnie od stanu, w jakim są stażyści po przetestowaniu go. Pojawienia Większość stażystów to prototypowe wyglądy zawodników, głównie Duncana, Cody'ego, DJ'a i Tylera. Każdy sezon ma swoich własnych znanych stażystów, którzy pojawiają się w całym sezonie. Wyróżnieni stażyści Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, stażysta miał pomarańczową bandanę, długie falujące brązowe włosy, biało-zieloną koszulę, zielone workowate spodnie i pomarańczowe sandały. Wygląd stażysty jest oparty na oryginalnym wyglądzie Duncana i Cody'ego, a następnie ponownie przetworzony na stażystę. Po raz pierwszy został uznany za dostawcę pizzy w Kiepskie i jest ostatnio postrzegany jako operator kamery w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. Ten stażysta jest również widziany na okładce magazynu który Chris trzyma w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1. Ma także kilka występów na Planie Totalnej Porażki i jest jednym z niewielu stażystów, którzy pojawili się więcej niż w jednym sezonie. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, główny stażysta ma oryginalny wygląd Tylera, z blond włosami, białą koszulą bez rękawów, szortami w kolorze khaki i sandałami. Pojawia się także drugi stażysta, o oryginalnym wyglądzie DJ'a. Jest dużym mężczyzną z kozią bródką, czerwoną czapką z daszkiem odwróconą do tyłu, brązowo-czerwoną kurtką i dopasowanymi spodenkami. Pojawił się wyłącznie podczas Planu Totalnej Porażki, ale miał także krótki występ w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, jest trzech głównych stażystów. Dwoje z nich są zauważalnie bardzo duzi i dobrze zbudowani. Ich stroje również przypominają strój Chrisa, z szortami i sandałami, z wyjątkiem tego, że blond stażysta nosi jasnoniebieską koszulę podczas gdy drugi ma ciemniejszą skórę, krótkie czarne włosy i nosi czerwoną koszulę. Trzeci ma blond włosy, monobrew i też jest dobrze zbudowany. Jego strój również przypomina strój noszony przez Chrisa i pozostałych dwóch stażystów. W Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, jest pięciu głównych stażystów. Trzech płci męskiej i jedna płci żeńskiej plus Dakota która została stażystką pod koniec Lód, lód dziecino. Wszyscy stażyści z wyjątkiem Dakoty mają bladą skórę i czarne włosy. Stażyści tego sezonu również noszą specjalne stroje, w przeciwieństwie do stażystów z poprzednich sezonów, które składają się z czerwonych koszul (ponownie, podobne do koszuli Chrisa) oraz spodnie lub spodenki khaki. Jeden stażysta to niski, pulchny stażysta z okularami i krótkimi czarnymi włosami; drugi to wysoki, chudy stażysta z kozią bródką i długimi czarnymi włosami zakrywającymi mu oczy; trzeci jest dość dobrze zbudowanym stażystą o lekko garbnikowej skórze i ostro spiczastymi włosami; a stażystka jest niska i chuda, z aparatem na zębach i koszulą, która jest drastycznie pomarszczona, ponieważ jest rozmiarowo większa. Dobrze zbudowany stażysta (o imieniu Josh) stał się mutantem w Zaczarowany Las i już nigdy się nie pojawił, a Dakota zostaje zwolniona ze stanowiska stażystki i pozostało tylko trzech stażystów którzy pojawili się także w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd i Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Szef kuchni zmuszony do pracy jako stażysta. Owen, na początku pierwszego wyzwania, wspomina, że programy takie jak Wyspa Totalnej Porażki muszą mieć stażystów, którzy testują wyzwania aby upewnić się, że są one bezpieczne. Następnie pokazano klip w którym Kucharz niechętnie testuje wyzwanie po tym, jak Chris powiedział, że wszyscy ich stażyści są już w "szpitalu". W Kiepskie, Chris wspomina, że "stracił kilku stażystów" przez niedźwiedzie mieszkające w lesie Obozu Wawanakwa. Ponadto stażysta z bandanną pojawia się jako dostawca pizzy, który przybył do obozu Wrzeszczących Susłów z pizzą dla ekipy filmowej i ma krótką kwestie, kiedy zapytał, dla kogo jest przeznaczona pizza. W Komu możesz zaufać?, podczas wyzwania kulinarnego, stażysta z bandanną skacze, robiąc salto w powietrzu i lądując na mównicy niczym kaskader. Chwilę później pojawia się na niej Chris a stażysta wyłazi, pokazując, kto zrobił ten imponujący skok. Aby było to jeszcze bardziej oczywiste, zawodnicy biorący udział w wyzwaniu kulinarnym, patrzą na stażystę, który próbuje niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się ze stołówki. W Obóz rozbitków, Chris wspomina że trzech stażystów zginęło kiedy przenosili dekoracje. Również podczas zabawy z Szefem kuchni, Chris wspomina że stażyści mu się skończyli, co sugeruje że albo leżą w szpitalu albo zginęli. thumb|210px|right|Stażysta w amerykańskiej wersji [[Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich.]] W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, pojawia się nowy stażysta, aby przetestować ostateczne wyzwanie. Jak twierdzi Chris, wszyscy ich stażyści już nie żyją. Jednakże, gdy nowy stażysta testuje to wyzwanie, spada z kładki i wpada do wody gdzie zostaje pożarty przez rekiny. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, stażysta z bandaną obsługuje balon na gorące powietrze który Courtney uprowadziła. Courtney widzi także mężczyznę, który później zostaje stażystą/kamerzystą. Obaj stażyści pojawiają się później na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki W Zamieszki na planie, dwóch operatorów kamery (stażysta z bandanną i duży stażysta) rzucają pracę po tym, jak zawodnicy robią żarty z nazw Żarówa i Makieta. Stażysta z bandanną przemawia raz jeszcze, ze złością oświadczając że: "Mam dość. Dlaczego nikt mnie tu nie szanuje!" Później w tym odcinku, dwóch różnych stażystów (obaj są najwyraźniej bliźniakami i są ubrani jak sanitariusze) ciągnie Izzy do Limuzyny Łajz po jej wyeliminowaniu i brutalnie ją do niej wrzucają. W 3:10 do Obłędowa, wyzwaniem zawodników jest dosiąść konia, skacząc z wysokiej platformy. Chris uspokaja zawodników, mówiąc że wyzwanie zostało przetestowane przez stażystów a następnie pokazano klip w którym Szef Hatchet spycha stażystę z platformy. Najprawdopodobniej został ranny lub zabity. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, dwaj operatorzy kamery z Zamieszki na planie, wracają mimo że rzucili pracę i filmują to kiedy Szef Hatchet złamał Owenowi szczękę. thumb|210px|left|Stażysta pojawiający się w Podsumowaniach Planu Totalnej Porażki. Począwszy od Podsumowanie I, nowy stażysta został wprowadzony i jest najczęściej widywanym stażystą drugiego sezonu. Jest widziany we wszystkich Podsumowaniach, z wyjątkiem ostatniego. W pierwszym Podsumowaniu, pokazano go w nigdy wcześniej nie widzianym klipie w którym wystraszył się Izzy po tym, jak ta kopnęła Szefa. Później w tym samym odcinku, ucieka ze sceny, gdy okazuje się, że Izzy zraniłaby go w ten sam sposób, w jaki skrzywdziła Szefa kuchni. Ten sam blond stażysta jest ponownie widziany w Podsumowanie II, przynosząc pocztę od fanek Trenta. Również w odcinku pojawia się duży stażysta i stażysta z bandanną nad sceną, próbując rzucić światło na Geoffa, gdy krytykuje oświetlenie sceny. Stażysta z bandaną pojawił się w materiale dodatkowym Milion dolarów P. C., w którym Heather z powodzeniem ukradła kosmyk włosów Courtney i w pokoju zwierzeń, usiłowała przykleić go do głowy, używając smoły, do której wcześniej wpadła. Jednak stażysta nagle rzucił się na nią w pokoju zwierzeń i zaczął walczyć z Heather, by odzyskać kosmyk włosów, ponieważ program musi być posłuszny Courtney z powodu jej pozwu. Chociaż Heather mocno się opierała, stażysta chwycił kosmyk włosów i odszedł. Blond stażysta ma kwestię w Podsumowanie III, kiedy jest za kulisami mówiąc Owenowi, że powinien wyjść już na scenę. Stażysta został również pokazany w Bunt w studiu, kontrolując animatronicznego Potwora, z którym Duncan musiał się zmierzyć. Nie był widziany w Kto będzie milionerem?, czyniąc to pierwszym i jedynym Podsumowaniem, w którym nie pojawił się. W Poszlaka, dwaj stażyści z Zamieszki na planie, Mistrzowie katastrofy i Podsumowanie II na krótko pojawiają się ponownie gdzie obaj grają zombi w filmie o badmintonie w którym gra Chris, który Lindsay, jak i Duncan oglądają jako nagrodę za wygranie wyzwania. thumb|210px|right|Stażysta w [[Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!]] Kilkoro stażystów pojawiło się w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, gdzie służą kilku celom. W czołówce Polowanie na Gwiazdę, widziano kilku stażystów, w tym blond stażystę z monobrwią który pojawi się w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, kanadyjskiego stażystę z Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich i dużego stażystę. Na planie jednego z filmów w którym gra Izzy, blond stażysta z odcinków Podsumowań powraca i najwyraźniej jest reżyserem zdjęć. Izzy (najwyraźniej "bez powodu") wyzywa stażystę używając przy tym wielu wulgaryzmów. Po tym incydencie, Josh i Blaineley ujawnili, że ten stażysta musiał przejść wielomiesięczną terapie psychiatryczną. W połowie odcinka, stażysta z bandaną jest postrzegany jako operator kamery Polowania na Gwiazdę, i dostaje swoją własną kamerę którą Eva rozbija na jego głowie podczas jednego z jej wybuchów złości. Ponadto jeździ na deskorolce aż do domu Ezekiela na farmie. Później, stażysta z bandanną stał się jednym z zawodników w Oblechy Totalnej Porażki, zanim okazało się, że program jest fałszywy. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|210px|left|Stażysta wachlujący Chris'owi. Od tego sezonu wydaje się, że wszyscy stażyści noszą strój podobny do Chrisa (w różnych kolorach), jeśli nie mają specjalnego stroju na wyzwanie. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, dwóch stażystów jest widzianych po raz pierwszy, gdy zawodnicy przybywają do Egiptu, gdzie niosą Chrisa jak faraona. Później jeden ze stażystów wachluje Chris'owi za pomocą gigantycznego liścia. Stażysta który to robi wygląda na blond stażystę z Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, obaj stażyści nadal traktowali Chrisa jak faraona, na przykład pozwalając Chris'owi wykorzystywać ich jako podnóżek. Kiedy Chris stłukł urnę pełną skarabeuszy, jeden stażysta ucieka, podczas gdy drugi zostaje zjedzony żywcem przez nich. Później, gdy zarówno Chris, jak i Szef są na mecie po drugiej stronie Nilu, Chris jest widoczny trzymając nogi na szkielecie martwego stażysty, podczas gdy Szef kuchni opiera stopy na plecach drugiego stażysty, który wciąż żyje. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, widać dwóch stażystów w bryłach lodu w lodowatych wodach rzeki Yukonu, ponieważ mieli ratować zawodników, którzy wpadliby do wody. W Ukochany Broadway, nowy stażysta masuje plecy Izzy w przedziale pierwszej klasy. Stażysta ma blond włosy, monobrew, zielone szorty i koszulę, bardzo podobną do tej, którą nosi Chris, ale w jaśniejszym odcieniu. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, nowy stażysta jest postrzegany wraz z blond stażystą z monobrwią. Jest ciemnoskóry i ma na sobie ten sam strój co drugi, z tym wyjątkiem, że nosi czerwoną koszulę i brązowe szorty. Razem obezwładniają Blaineley po tym, jak ta wpadła w szał i wyrzucają ją ze studia Podsumowania. Wygląda na to, że ci dwaj stażyści są bardzo silnie zbudowani, wysocy oraz byli w stanie wytrzymać brutalne ciosy Blaineley (jeden został kopnięty w kroczę, a drugi uderzony w twarz, ale żaden z nich nie wykazywał bólu). W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, pojawia się nowy stażysta robiący pedicure Lindsay. Jego włosy są brązowe, a ubrany jest podobnie jak Chris. thumb|210px|right|Stażystka serwująca napoje Chris'owi i Szefowi kuchni. W Moja upalna Jamajka, stażysta przetestował tor "Bobslej do Piekła", ale Chris powiedział, że będzie przez to leżał w szpitalu przez dziesięć miesięcy. Następnie na krótko został zauważony w ambulatorium wraz z Gwen i Owenem, całkowicie zabandażowany. Jego budowa ciała sprawiła, że wyglądał na tego samego stażystę z odcinków Podsumowania Planu Totalnej Porażki (i najprawdopodobniej to był on), mimo że był w większości zakryty bandażami. Widziano go leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku chwilę przed tym, jak pulsometr zaczął wydawać długi monotonny sygnał dźwiękowy, oznaczający, że jego serce zatrzymało się i zmarł. W tym też odcinku, pojawiła się pierwsza stażystka (o wyglądzie Katie z Camp TV), w historii programu, kiedy polewała napój Chris'owi i Szefowi kuchni. thumb|210px|left|Chris jest zdenerwowany, że stażyści podali mu błędne informacje na temat olimpiady. W Greckie Ruiny, blond stażysta i ciemnoskóry stażysta są obwiniani o to, że Chris został źle poinformowany o pochodzeniu olimpiady - którą chce odtworzyć - będąc we Włoszech. Chris mówi wszystkim, żeby się czegoś złapali, z wyjątkiem stażysty o ciemnoskórej karnacji, który był najwyraźniej odpowiedzialny za błędne informacje i został natychmiast wyrzucony z samolotu. Drugi stażysta ma zebrać trochę informacji o Grecji, która jest ich nowym celem, i jest postrzegany stojąc obok Chrisa w pozostałej części odcinka, tylko po to, by podjąć się na końcu Skoku Wstydu ponieważ został "wyeliminowany" przez decyzje Chrisa. W Z Archiwum 52, Heather rozmawia ze znudzonym stażystą w pierwszej klasie. To ten sam stażysta którego Chris "wyeliminował" w poprzednim odcinku. W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, ci sami stażyści z Grecji są widziani cali i zdrowi przez resztę programu. Ciemnoskóry stażysta i blond stażysta z monobrwią, przyprowadzają emu do pierwszego wyzwania. Jedno emu dzióbie blond stażystę z monobrwią który nic z tego nie robi tylko patrzy na ptaka. Później przychodzi dwóch blond stażystów, aby zabrać ranną Sierre. Trzech stażystów wyprowadza Blaineley ze studia wraz z jej bagażami po tym, jak wygrała wyzwanie drugiej szansy w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! W Bitwa nad Niagarą, dwóch stażystów wciągają zawodników do ładowni, aby Chris mógł ich wyrzucić do rzeki Niagara. thumb|210px|right|Stażysta zostaje postrzelony przez Chrisa jako demonstracja. Dwóch stażystów pojawia się w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. Blond stażysta z monobrwią został postrzelony przez Chrisa, kulką uspokajającą, aby zademonstrować jej efekt. Stażysta z bandanną był kamerzystą którego przypadkowo postrzelił Duncan, próbując schwytać Ezekiela. W Rapa Phooey!, dwóch krzepkich stażystów widać, pomagając Szefowi podnieść rzeźbę Wyspy Wielkanocnej, która została przewrócona przez lądowanie samolotu. Jednak gdy Chris wzywa Szefa kuchni za pomocą w krótkofalówki, Szef kuchni puszcza linę przywiązaną do rzeźby, powodując że ona upada i miażdży obu stażystów. W Dziwne Przypadki, stażyści są ukarani przez Chrisa za przypadkowe zakopanie zapasów benzyny, zamiast beczek z grzechotnikami i pająkami, które mieli zakopać. Jako kara, Chris wypuszcza na stażystów, grzechotniki i pająki z beczki. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, ciemnoskóry stażysta przywiązuje dobermana do platformy Drużyny Heather tuż przed rozpoczęciem wyzwania. Poza tym, on i drugi blond stażysta są widziani przynosząc taczkę i wózek dziecięcy, które zostały wygrane przez Drużynę Alejandro i Drużynę Cody'ego, odpowiednio, po zakończeniu wyzwania. W Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, widać dwóch stażystów, którzy ładują klatki ze zwierzętami do ciężarówki. thumb|210px|left|Stażysta zostaje ochlapany lawą w [[Aloha, Finał!, podczas demonstracji wyzwania.]] W Aloha, Finał!, widać stażystę w kombinezonie ochronnym, który gasił ogień na platformie w której odbyła się dogrywka między Alejandro i Cody'm. Widziano go wtedy, jak tonie w wodzie na tonącej platformie. Ten sam stażysta, demonstruje wyzwanie, wrzucając kukłę do wulkanu, zostając ochlapany lawą i uciekając, krzycząc. Ostatni raz widziano go po przerwie reklamowej, zabandażowanego od stóp do głów na wózku inwalidzkim. Dodatkowo, widzimy blond stażystę z monobrwią z dużą kostką lodu na plecach, dzięki czemu jej chłód, dmuchany przez wentylator, mógł ochłodzić Chrisa i Szefa Kuchni. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy thumb|210px|right|Pierwszy stażysta, który pojawił się w czwartym sezonie. Inna grupa stażystów pojawiła się w tym sezonie, która składała się z trzech chłopaków, jednej dziewczyny i Dakoty która tymczasowo pracowała jako stażystka po powrocie w Lód, lód dziecino. Kilku stażystów pojawia się w czołówce, niosąc totem podobny do tego, który widziany jest w pierwszym wyzwaniu sezonu, z Chrisem na górze który ich biczuje by poruszali się szybciej. Ponadto, stażysta jest później widziany, czyszcząc obiektyw kamery po tym, jak Dakota go pocałowała. thumb|210px|left|Stażysta daje Lightningowi zwierzęcia jego drużyny. Pierwszy stażysta sezonu pojawia się w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Ten stażysta ma na sobie spodnie khaki, koszulę podobną do Chrisa, ale czerwoną i ma ostro spiczaste włosy. Chris następnie bierze sok kokosowy, który stażysta trzyma na tacy, gdy gigantyczna macka wynurza się z wody i atakuje Port Wstydu uderzając także stażystę który na nim stał. W Prawda albo laser rekina, długowłosy stażysta daje Lightningowi zwierzę jego drużyny, toksycznego szczura a Annie Marii, zmutowaną larwę. W Lód, lód dziecino, Dakota wraca do programu, ponieważ jej ojciec przekupił Chrisa, by pozwolił jej wrócić, ale jako stażystka. thumb|right|210px|Chris i Dakota jako stażystka. Wygląda na to, że wszyscy stażyści w tym sezonie, w tym Dakota, noszą ten sam strój, który składa się z czerwonej koszulki i spodni khaki. W Schwytani straceńcy, w jaskini Jo znajduje szkielet ubrany w strój stażysty. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to zmarły stażysta, czy po prostu sztuczny szkielet ubrany w strój stażysty. W W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, gdy Chris podsumowuje wydarzenia z poprzedniego odcinka, widać stażystkę i stażystę z ostro spiczastymi włosami czyszczących Miotacz Wstydu. W pewnym momencie, Chris katapultuje stażystkę z czego drugi stażysta nie jest zadowolony, ale Chris się broni mówiąc że katapulty są kosztowne. W Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, Chris utknął w kanalizacji publicznej toalety dzięki jednej z pułapek Scotta, dając kilku stażystom szansę na zemstę za jego lata wykorzystywania ich. Ignorują jego wołanie o pomoc, a następnie torturują go dalej, bawiąc się systemem kanalizacyjnym. thumb|210px|left|Stażysta o imieniu Josh zostaje zmutowany po wpadnięciu do toksycznego leju. W Zaczarowany Las, stażysta o imieniu Josh przez przypadek wpada do jednego z toksycznych lejów i wylatuje kilka sekund później, stając się mutantem. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa, długowłosy stażysta i stażystka grają na trąbkach gdy Chris się pojawia w stroju ze starożytnego Rzymu. Pucołowaty stażysta również się pojawił gdy na rozkaz Chrisa, przyniósł duży telewizor za pomocą którego finaliści porozmawiają ze swoimi rodzicami. Nieco później w Chrisoseum, stażyści którzy grają na trąbkach, stoją koło Chrisa przez większość finałowej walki. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, stażysta o takim samym wyglądzie, jak kanadyjski stażysta z Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, pojawia się jako demonstrator wyzwania. Kiedy podejmuje wyzwanie, przestraszył się wody z rekinami, ale Szef kuchni z powodzeniem zrzuca go z klifu. Gdy wychodzi z wody, ma na sobie kilka blizn. Kiedy idzie do wózka i wpada do niego, pojawia się długowłosy stażysta z poprzedniego sezonu, który ciągnie wózek. Po tym, jak Chris wyjaśnił wyzwanie, widzimy pucołowatego stażystę z poprzedniego sezonu, który odwozi Chrisa od zawodników. W Zły lęk, stażystka z czwartego sezonu pojawia się gdy masuje Alejandro. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, Nikczemne Sępy przypadkowo postrzeliły nowego blond stażystę, pijawkami wystrzelonymi z armaty. W Straszne Jedzenie, pucołowaty stażysta obsługuje "Wirówkę do sałaty" podczas wyzwania. Pojawia się także w Księżycowy Obłęd, gdzie ucieka do hotelu przed ptakiem pod wpływem niebieskiego księżyca, który szarżuje przez drzwi. W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka, próbuje pomóc Szefowi naprawić monitory po tym, jak Szef kuchni przypadkowo wylał na nie swój napój. Przed przerwą na reklamy, stażysta odezwał się po raz pierwszy, mówiąc "To Totalna Porażka..." zanim został uciszony przez Szefa kuchni. W Frajerskie Uderzenia, długowłosy stażysta został zaatakowany przez Cody'ego 1 i 2. thumb|right|210px|Chris trzyma głodnych stażystów. Długowłosy stażysta i stażystka pojawiają się w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, gdzie są głodzeni przez Chrisa który przez tydzień nie dawał im jedzenia. Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie przygotować desery lodowe dla stażystów do zjedzenia. Przy końcu wyzwania, Chris zmienia zasady wyzwania, każąc zawodnikom zjeść własne lody. Wtedy wygłodzeni stażyści, upadli na ziemie. Kilku stażystów pojawia się w Zrujnowany finał. Długowłosy stażysta na rozkaz Chrisa, musi zebrać wszystkie balony z wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami jednak zostają one zdmuchnięte, zanim to zrobił. Później stażystka podaje Chris'owi telefon od prawników. Stażyści są ostatnio widziani, pływając na stole z stołówki, kiedy wyspa tonie. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Stażyści z czwartego i piątego sezonu (z wyjątkiem Josha) ponownie są głównymi stażystami w tym sezonie. Podczas gdy Chris wprowadza nowy sezon w pierwszym odcinku, pucołowaty stażysta jest widziany czyszcząc Pokój Zwierzeń, od wewnątrz. W Trzy strefy i niemowlę, stażyści są widziani spuszczając osiem niemowlaków z balonu na gorące powietrze do uczestników na początku odcinka. W ostatniej strefie, długowłosy stażysta jest odpowiedzialny za odbiór niemowlaków. W Rzuć i szukaj!, długowłosy stażysta jest widziany trzymając parasolkę dla Chrisa, podczas gdy on i Szef Hatchet mokną na deszczu. thumb|210px|left|Stażyści próbują rozmrozić Wielką Stopę. Na początku Upadek Sky, pucołowaty i długowłosy stażysta są widziani, próbując rozmrozić Wielką Stopę po tym, jak została zamrożona w bryle lodu w wyniku wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka. W Obozowicze z talentem, pucołowaty stażysta jest zmuszony przez Chrisa do włożenia całego miliona dolarów z powrotem do walizki po tym, jak przypadkowo je z niej wyrzucił. Kiedy skończył, pucołowaty stażysta został jednym z jurorów pokazu talentów, obok Chrisa i Misio Nurka. Jednak po tym, jak Misio Nurek wysypuje z walizki wszystkie pieniądze, pucołowaty stażysta zostaje zastąpiony jako juror przez stażystkę. Podobnie jak Misio Nurek, daje wysokie punkty zarówno Sky i Shawnowi, ale nie podoba jej się występ Sugar i ucieka, gdy skacze na stół jurorów. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig thumb|210px|right|Los stażysty Wariackiego Wyścigu o imieniu Andrew. Don ma również swoją własną grupę stażystów, którzy zmuszeni byli przetestować bezpieczeństwo wyzwań. Stażysta o imieniu Andrew w końcu zginął w Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 1, testując wyzwanie zjeżdżając z tyrolki, po czym Don przekazuje kondolencje rodzinie stażysty po wyjaśnieniu tego co się stało. Ciekawostki *Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, do tej pory w serii pojawiło się dwudziestu pięciu różnych stażystów. Tymi stażystami są: **Stażysta z pomarańczową bandaną, falującymi brązowymi włosami, biało-zieloną koszulą, zielonymi workowatymi spodniami i pomarańczowymi sandałami. ***Wygląd stażysty jest oparty na wyglądzie Duncana i Cody'ego z Camp TV. **Stażysta w białym podkoszulku, kowbojskim kapeluszu, okularami przeciwsłonecznymi i niebieskimi spodenkami; w kanadyjskiej wersji Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. **Stażysta z podobną odzieżą (bez kowbojskiego kapelusza i okularów przeciwsłonecznych), ale z ciemną skórą, widziany w amerykańskiej wersji Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. **Duży stażysta z kozią bródką, czerwoną czapką z daszkiem odwróconą do tyłu, brązowo-czerwoną kurtką i dopasowanymi spodenkami. ***Wygląd stażysty jest oparty na wyglądzie DJ'a z Camp TV. **Blond stażysta w białej podkoszulce i spodenkami khaki. ***Wygląd stażysty jest oparty na wyglądzie Tylera z Camp TV. **Dwóch stażystów bliźniaków, którzy zaciągnęli Izzy do Limuzyny Łajz w Zamieszki na planie. **Stażysta którego Szef kuchni wyrzucił z platformy i najprawdopodobniej zginął w 3:10 do Obłędowa. **Dwóch stażystów przebranych za egipskich niewolników, z których jeden z nich został pożarty przez skarabeusze w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 i Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2. **Dwóch stażystów, którzy pojawili się w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, zamarznięci w wodzie. **Stażysta o brązowych włosach który robi pedicure Lindsay w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. **W Moja upalna Jamajka, po raz pierwszy widziano stażystkę, ponieważ ogromna większość stażystów to mężczyźni. ***Wygląd stażystki jest oparty na wyglądzie Katie z Camp TV. **Wszyscy trzej stażyści w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, którzy noszą ubrania wyglądające jak Chrisa ale w różnych kolorach. Nie noszą tylko spodni i butów Chrisa, ale szorty i sandały. ***Tęgi blond stażysta w uniwersalnej, jasnoniebieskiej wersji koszuli Chrisa i szarymi szortami. ***Ciemnoskóry krzepki stażysta w uniwersalnej, czerwonej wersji koszuli Chrisa i beżowymi szortami. ****Warto zauważyć że strój, który nosi, jest taki sam, jak stroje stażystów z czwartego i obu części piątego sezonu. ***Tęgi blond stażysta z monobrwią w uniwersalnej, niebieskiej wersji koszuli Chrisa i zielonymi szortami. **W Aloha, Finał!, stażysta ubrany w kombinezon ochronny, który całkowicie zasłaniał jego ciało, wykonywał niebezpieczne zadania, takie jak gaszenie pożaru i demonstrowanie wrzucenia kukły do wulkanu. Podczas gaszenia pożaru, wydawało się, że zginął, gdy drewniana platforma, na której się znajdował, zatonęła w wodach pełnej rekinów. Później pojawił się demonstrując, w jaki sposób finaliści musieliby wrzucić kukłę do wulkanu, tylko po to, by lawa go oparzyła. Później widziano go, na wózku inwalidzkim, a jego ciało było całkowicie zabandażowane przez Szefa kuchni. **Czterech stażystów jest ciągle widzianych w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy i w późniejszych sezonach: ***Stażysta, o imieniu Josh, o opalonej skórze i spiczastych czarnych włosach. Od Zaczarowany Las, nie jest już widziany. ***Stażystka z aparatem na zębach, czarnymi włosami związanymi w kucyk i mundurem, który nie pasuje do niej za dobrze. ***Pucołowaty stażysta w okularach i z krótkimi czarnymi włosami. ***Wysoki stażysta o długich czarnych włosach, które zasłaniają mu oczy. ****Stażyści ci wydają się najbardziej zbuntowani, gdyż czasami są nieposłuszni i wykazują oznaki nienawiści do Chrisa. **Dakota, po wydarzeniach w Lód, lód dziecino, zostaje stażystką, dopóki oficjalnie nie powróciła jako zawodniczka na koniec Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady. **Stażysta identyczny do stażysty z kanadyjskiej wersji Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, różniący się tylko kolorami ubrań, testował wyzwanie w Bohaterowie kontra Dranie. **Blond stażysta który został postrzelony pijawkami wystrzelonymi z armaty Nikczemnych Sępów w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em. *Jeden odcinek serialu, w którym występuje najwięcej różnych stażystów, to Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, z pięcioma: stażysta z bandaną, duży stażysta, blond stażysta z Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie, blond stażysta z monobrwią i kanadyjski stażysta z finału Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. *Niektórzy stażyści mają dwa lub więcej różnych zawodów w serialu: **Stażysta z bandanną jest widziany jako stażysta, operator kamery, dostawca pizzy, kaskader w Totalnej Porażce oraz operator kamery w Polowanie na Gwiazdę. **Duży stażysta jest widziany jako stażysta i operator kamery. **Blond stażysta jest widziany jako stażysta i reżyser filmu w którym gra Izzy. *Każdy sezon ma swojego "głównego", stażystę, który pojawia się najczęściej w sezonie: **Stażysta z bandaną był głównym stażystą na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **Blond stażysta w białym podkoszulku był głównym stażystą na Planie Totalnej Porażki. **Trzech krzepkich stażystów, którzy noszą stroje podobne do Chrisa, są głównymi stażystami w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. **Dakota (kiedy pracowała jako stażystka w serialu), była stażystką w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, od Lód, lód dziecino do Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady. **Pucołowaty stażysta, stażystka i stażysta z długimi włosami które zakrywają mu oczy, są głównymi stażystami w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd i Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew. *W poszczególnym sezonie, było: **Czterech stażystów na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki; stażysta z bandanną, duży stażysta oraz kanadyjski i amerykański stażysta z Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. **Ośmiu stażystów na Planie Totalnej Porażki; stażysta z bandanną, duży stażysta, kanadyjski stażysta, blond stażysta w białym podkoszulku, dwóch stażystów bliźniaków, stażysta u którego widziane były tylko ręce w 3:10 do Obłędowa oraz blond stażysta z monobrwią. **Jedenastu stażystów w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie; trzech krzepkich stażystów ubranych podobnie do Chrisa (Blond stażysta, blond stażysta z monobrwią i ciemnoskóry stażysta), dwóch stażystów przebranych za egipskich niewolników, dwóch zamarzniętych stażystów nurków, stażystka (o wyglądzie Katie z Camp TV), brązowo włosy stażysta, stażysta z bandanną oraz stażysta w kombinezonie ochronnym. ***Jak na razie najwięcej stażystów ze wszystkich sezonów. **Pięciu stażystów w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy; stażysta imieniem Josh o spiczastych włosach, pucołowaty stażysta, długowłosy stażysta któremu włosy zakrywają oczy, stażystka oraz Dakota. **Pięciu stażystów w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd; pucołowaty stażysta, długowłosy stażysta któremu włosy zakrywają oczy, stażystka, zupełnie nowy blond stażysta oraz stażysta podobny do kanadyjskiego stażysty z Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. **Trzech stażystów w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew; pucołowaty stażysta, długowłosy stażysta któremu włosy zakrywają oczy oraz stażystka. ***Jak na razie najmniej stażystów ze wszystkich sezonów. Galeria |-| Ogólne = Stażyści_i_Izzy.png |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = S01E06_Pizza_dla_ekipy.png|Stażysta dostarcza pizzę dla ekipy filmowej. S01E11_Skok_stażysty.png|Stażysta robiący salto w powietrzu w Komu możesz zaufać? S01E27 Cywilizacja.png|Duży stażysta w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E03_Odchodzimy.png|Stażysta z bandaną i duży stażysta odchodzą po tym, jak zostali obrażeni w Zamieszki na planie. S02E03 E-Scoupe odchodzi.png|Dwóch stażystów ciągnie Izzy do Limuzyny Łajz. S02E08_Stażyści_sprzątacze.png|Stażyści przychodzą, aby zaprowadzić Leshawne do jej kuzynki. S02E18_Owen_zajada_się_w_poczekalni.png|Stażysta informuje Owena że ma już wyjść na scenę. S02E18_Owen_na_krześle_elektrycznym.jpg|Stażysta przypina Owena do krzesła elektrycznego. Stażyści w czapkach.png|Wściekli stażyści w Podsumowanie III. S02E20_Badminton_-_Film.png|Stażysta występujący jako zombi w filmie Chrisa. S02E26_Stażysta.png|Stażysta kontrolujący animatronicznego Potwora. S02E27_PNG005.png|Blond stażystę z monobrwią można zobaczyć w tle czołówki Polowanie na Gwiazdę. S02E27_PNG007.png|Kanadyjski stażysta z Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, pojawia się w czołówce Polowanie na Gwiazdę. S02E27_PNG009.png|Duży stażysta zostaje kopnięty w kroczę w czołówce Polowanie na Gwiazdę. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E02_Chris_stoi_na_szkielecie.png|Chris stoi na martwym stażyście w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2. S03E02_Stazyści_podnóżek.PNG|Chris i Szef używają stażystów jako podnóżków w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2. S03E04_Zamarznięci_stażyści.png|Dwóch stażystów w bryłach lodu w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! S03E05_Masaż_dla_Izzy.png|Stażysta masuje Izzy w Ukochany Broadway. S03E06_Pięścią_w_twarz.png|Blaineley uderza blond stażystę z monobrwią w twarz. S03E06 Stażyści vs Blaineley.png|Stażyści wyprowadzają Blaineley z studia w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette. Chris i stażysta z Podsumowania.png|Chris oświadcza, że stażysta zostaje wyeliminowany... S03E14_Wyrzucony_blond_stażysta.png|...a następnie wypycha go z samolotu w Greckie Ruiny. S03E18_Stażysta_jako_Kuba_Rozprówacz.png|Stażysta przebrany za Kubę Rozpruwacza w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! S03E21_Ezekiel_i_śpiący_stażysta.png|Stażysta po tym, jak został postrzelony środkiem uspakajającym w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. S03E21 Uśpiony kamerzysta.png|Stażysta z bandanną postrzelony środkiem uspakajającym gdy obsługiwał kamerę. S03E23 Staźyści atakowani przez grzechotniki i pająki.png|Stażyści zaatakowani przez grzechotniki i pająki w Dziwne Przypadki. S03E26_Oparzony_stażysta.png|Po wrzuceniu kukły do wulkanu, stażysta został oparzony przez lawę na całym ciele. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = S04E00 Sekwencja otwierajaca Chris i Stażyści.png|Stażyści w czołówce. Dakota pod czas pracy.png|Dakota wykonująca pracę stażystki. S04E10_Stażyści_czyszczący_Miotacz_Wstydu.png|Stażyści czyszczący Miotacz Wstydu. S04E11_Stażystka.png|Stażystka nie spieszy się z ratowaniem Chrisa, uwięzionego w ściekach. S04E11 Stażyści drwią z Chrisa.png|Stażyści wykorzystują okazję, by zemścić się na Chrisie który jest uwięziony w ściekach. S04E13 Przed fianłem.png|Stażyści grają na trąbkach, aby ogłosić wejście Chrisa. S04E13_pucołowaty_pokazujący_język.png|Pucołowaty stażysta pokazuje język Chris'owi. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E01_Stażysta_demonstruje_wyzwanie.png|Szef Hatchet spycha stażystę z klifu. S05E01_Stażysta_i_rekin.png|Stażysta broni się przed rekinem. S05E01_Stażysta_ciągnie_wózek.png|Długowłosy stażysta ciągnie wózek. Odjazzd Chrisa.png|Pucołowaty stażysta prowadzący jeep'a Chrisa. S05E02_Stażystka_masażystka.png|Stażystka masuje Alejandro. S05E02 Alejandor i Heather.png|Stażystka wraz z Alejandro i Heather słuchają Chrisa. S05E04_Pucołowaty_stażysta.png|Pucołowaty stażysta kontroluje wirówkę do sałaty w Straszne Jedzenie. S05E07_Cody_1_i_2_atakuje.png|Stażysta zostaje zaatakowany przez Cody'ego 1 i 2. Fix it maggot.png|Pucołowaty stażysta pomaga Szefowi naprawić monitor. S05E13_Stażyści_surfują_na_stole.png|Stażyści uciekają z tonącej wyspy. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = - Stażysta w okularach.png|Pucołowaty stażysta, po wyczyszczeniu pokoju zwierzeń. S05E25 Rzucam.png|Chris używa stażystów do zdecydowania o kolejności wyzwań. |-| Stażyści = S01E06 Pizza dla ekipy.png|Stażysta z bandanną. S01E26_To_Twój_pierwszy_dzień.png|Kanadyjski stażysta w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. S01E26_Amerykański_stażysta.png|Amerykański stażysta w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. S02E10_Duży_stażysta.png|Duży stażysta. - Stażysta z Podsumowania.jpg|Blond stażysta w białym podkoszulku. S02E03 E-Scoupe odchodzi.png|Stażyści bliźniaki. S02E05_Zepchnięty_stażysta.png|Ręce stażysty z 3:10 do Obłędowa. S03E02_Faraońscy_stażyści.png|Stażyści w strojach egipskich niewolników. S03E04_Zamarznięci_stażyści.png|Zamarznięci stażyści z Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! S03E09_Pedicure_Lindsay.png|Brązowo włosy stażysta z Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. S03E11_Pierwsza_stażystka.png|Stażystka z Moja upalna Jamajka. S03E14_Wyrzucony_blond_stażysta.png|Blond stażysta. S03E24_Stażysta_i_doberman.png|Ciemnoskóry stażysta. S03E21_Stażysta_z_monobrwią.png|Blond stażysta z monobrwią. S03E26_Stażysta_gaszący_pożar.png|Stażysta w kombinezonie ochronnym z Aloha, Finał! S04E12_Ostatnie_chwile_stażysty_Josha_jako_człowieka.png|Stażysta Josh o kolczastych włosach. S04E11_Stażystka_pijąca_kawę.png|Stażystka. S05E04_Pucołowaty_stażysta.png|Pucołowaty stażysta. S05E13_Długowłosy_stażysta.png|Długowłosy stażysta któremu włosy zakrywają oczy. Starzystka_Dakota.png|Dakota jako stażystka. S05E01_Poturbowany_stażysta.png|Stażysta podobny do kanadyjskiego stażysty z Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich w Bohaterowie kontra Dranie. S05E03_Postrzelony_blond_stażysta.png|Blond włosy stażysta z Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em. Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Personel show Kategoria:Nie-zawodnicy